Love Bites Rewritten
by HuntingWolf1990
Summary: Rewritten version of Love Bites, SerenityxSeto. Rating may go up.
1. Default Chapter

12/30/04

Chapter 1

- Author's Note - Love Bites rewritten! I'm sorry I abandoned this fic….too much school work I haven't had time to work on anything, but besides school there were other things too. ahem Anyways my beta author for this fic is SapphireShadows, it was about 2 in the morning when it was looked over, so sorry about any mistakes still in here. Well now onto the new chapter. I'll leave the old one up, you can compare them if you'd like, man I was bad back then. Anyhoo on with the chapter.

Disclaimer I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Joey sat upright in bed inhaling the sweet aroma, letting it fill his nostrils. He closed his eyes savoring the scent as he got up from the bed. Again he opened his eyes standing and yawning, putting his arms into the air stretching. Quickly he pulled on his jeans and a shirt he found on the floor as he made his way into the kitchen. He paused, yawning, before stepping into the kitchen.

"Morning," he greeted, pulling up a chair to sit in.

"Good morning Joey," greeted Serenity as she set down a plate in front of him. He smiled up at his younger sister bringing the plate towards him, picking up the fork. He cut off a piece of the pancakes and placed the fork in his mouth barely chewing and letting the fluffy pancake go down his throat.

"Thank you," he motioned to his sister a thumbs up taking another bite.

"I knew you'd like them," she smiled sweetly coming around to the living room grabbing her backpack, "You'd better hurry Joey, otherwise we'll be late. He nodded finishing up placing the plate in the sink, it made a loud thud as Serenity cringed at the sound.

"Oops," Joey shrugged, "It's not broken." Serenity sighed from relief. She went out the door, leaving Joey to lock it. Joey came out a minute or so later shifting his backpack onto the other shoulder locking the door. He started to walk along his sister, whistling, making his sister giggle as he smiled down at her.

- - -

"Oh look the mutt's finally decided to show up," sneered a cool voice from behind Joey as he entered the school building. Joey's mouth went dry at the sound of the familiar voice, which could only belong to Seto Kaiba. Joey turned looking to him unamused.

"That the only insult you can come up with money bags?" Kaiba smirked at his comment.

"No, but apparently you haven't changed your insult either." Joey shook his head and turned away feeling defeated. Serenity glanced up at her brother from where she was standing. She went up to her big brother and caught his coat sleeve.

"What's wrong Joey?" she asked concern noted in her tone. Only one word was mumbled from Joey "Kaiba." Serenity let go of his sleeve turning to face in the direction of the CEO who'd criticized her brother. She turned back to her brother watching him with concern as he shuffled slowly through the hallway to his class. She once again turned to where Kaiba was standing isolated by his locker. She started walking towards him, not too certain, then gaining on her pace as she gained her confidence. He was facing backwards towards her; she tapped lightly on his shoulder having to stand on her tip-toes to reach, speaking at the same time.

"Excuse me," she cleared her throat, "Mr. Kaiba?" she said politely.

"Hmmm?" he asked not bothering to turn around. Serenity sighed at his lack of respect.

"Well…" Kaiba cut her off, "Go on I don't have all day."

"Well I would if you'd stop interrupting me, perhaps," she said her high tone fading lower. Kaiba turned to look down at her.

"Go on then?" he asked his eyes glinting as he crossed his arms.

"Well I expect you know my brother, Joey Wheeler," he merely nodded, "I, I came because," she mustered up some courage looking him directly in the eyes now, "I disapprove of your teasing my brother," she finished closing her eyes as relief.

"And…?" he inquired.

"I want you to stop," she stated in a defiant tone. He shrugged.

"We'll see," he made his way out of the hall. Serenity watched him as he walked away; she bit her lip, hoping he'd stop. She hated to see her brother go from his cheery self, to a defeated attitude. The bell rang.

"Augh," she moaned as she made her way quickly through the crowds in the hall.

_"Now I'm going to be late," she though entering the class, to find the teacher looking up at her. _

"You're late; take your seat Miss Wheeler." Serenity found her seat and sat down attentively until she saw the teachers gaze was now back on the board. She sighed again from relief.

Okay please review! The first chapter is short, sorry only 714 words. The next one will be longer, I hope. Well R&R! Please try not to flame, constructive criticism welcome.

Natali

Top of Form


	2. Chapter 2

1/31/05

Chapter 2

Hey! Been awhile! About a month actually, well homework is finally cooling down and there's less of it, so I may be updating more often, I hope at least. I'll see if I don't run outta ideas to quickly and hopefully this chapter will be longer. Again it was SapphireShadows who was my beta.

Disclaimer - See chapter 1

**Response to Reviewers – **

Nina Thanks for the review, sorry the chapter isn't longer, bunches of school work again. . 

hikarinotenshi15 thanks for the review, well it's not much of an update but it still works no?

RiterAnonymous Thanks for the review! Yes school is evil, yet again I'm stuck with work, anyhoo, yeah Tristan and Duke will come in soon claps Can't wait hehe...

SapphireShadows Thanks for reviewing. And being my beta o

Lymerai Thanks for the review….soon there will be a longer chapter! If school allows it. . 

Fortunately for Serenity the teacher dismissed her being late, she gathered all her things as she walked out of the classroom. She walked to her locker replacing the textbooks she had now for the ones she'd need for algebra. She glanced around, at all the familiar faces hoping to see her brother, she didn't spot him anywhere among the crowd. She sighed walking to her next class hoping to see her brother sometime during the day.

The bell rang loudly jerking Serenity away from her thoughts. She quickly gathered her supplies in an effort to meet up with her brother quickly. She walked hurriedly in and out of the crowds in the hallway making it to the front doors. She stepped out taking a deep breath of the air.

"Hey Serenity," she turned to see the familiar face of her brother smiling down at her. She smiled back warmly, as they started to walk back home.

"How was your day?" she asked kicking at a rock on the sidewalk.

Joey shrugged, "Meh, I guess it was okay," he responded placing his hands behind his head as he walked. Serenity nodded, his mood had improved since this morning.

"I talked to Kaiba," she said in a small voice.

"Wha?" asked Joey, "I didn't quite hear you, did you say you talked to money bags?" Serenity nodded looking at the ground.

"Why did you talk to him?" he asked looking at her. Serenity still had her head down.

"I, I told him I didn't like him teasing you," she said finally. Joey's eyes widened a bit.

"Really?" he pondered this for awhile, "He didn't bother me the rest of the day…now that I remember it." Serenity looked up and smiled, it had worked, for today at least it seemed.

Kaiba shut the door behind him sighing as he entered the room. Mokuba came out a bright smile on his face.

"Seto! You're home!" he exclaimed hugging his brother enthusiastically. Kaiba smiled down at his little brother patting him lightly on the back. Mokuba looked up at his brother.

"Something on your mind?" he asked noticing his brother's stern expression.

"No, just work," Mokuba sighed and watched as his big brother walked down the hall into his room.

Okay, I'm sorry this chapter ended up being shorter than the last one actually. It's been sitting on my desktop for a couple days so I just started to finish it up today. I just wanted to update, and we got bombed with another project so this is as much as I could get done. I hope the next one will be longer.


End file.
